michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Fauna of the Upper Peninsula
This article is incomplete, please help us. This article shows a list of all known Fauna native to the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. Invertebrates Arthropods Arachnids * European garden spider * Misumenops celer Crustaceans * Cambarus diogenes (chimney crayfish) * Cambarus robustus (big water crayfish) * Fallicambarus fodiens (digger crayfish) * Orconectes immunis (calico crayfish) * Orconectes propinquus (northern clearwater crayfish) * Orconectes rusticus (Rusty Crayfish) * Orconectes virilis (northern crayfish) * Procambarus acutus acutus (White river crawfish) Insects Coleoptera * Brychius hungerfordi * Cicindela sexguttata * Colorado potato beetle * Desmocerus palliatus * Harmonia axyridis * Megacyllene robiniae * Neandra brunnea * Rhyssomatus lineaticollis Diptera * Chironomus plumosus Dictyoptera * Chinese mantis (introduced) Hemiptera * Adelphocoris lineolatus * Green stink bug * Large milkweed bug Hymenoptera * Dolichovespula maculata * Polistes dominulus * Polistes exclamans * Polistes fuscatus * Polistes metricus * Vespa crabro * Vespula maculifrons Lepidoptera Main article: List of butterflies and moths of Michigan Odonata * Blue Dasher * Erythemis simplicicollis * Green Darner * Ischnura posita * Lestes vigilax * Sympetrum vicinum * Variable Dancer Orthoptera * Differential grasshopper * Gryllus pennsylvanicus * barrens or spotted-winged grasshopper * spur-throat grasshopper * blue-legged locust * Hebard's green-legged locust * Hoosier locust * Atlantic-coast or long-horned grasshopper * Lake Huron locust * secretive locust * post-oak grasshopper * Ceuthophilus silvestris * Ceuthophilus uhleri * woodland meadow katydid * bog conehead * Neoconocephalus retusus * delicate meadow katydid * pine katydid * Davis's shield-bearer * melodious ground cricket * tamarack tree cricket * pine tree cricket Entognatha * Willowsia nigromaculata Molluscs * Planogyra asteriscus(Eastern Flat-whorl) * Giant floater * Northern Riffleshell (Epioblasma torulosa) * Quagga mussel (Dreissena rostriformis bugensis) * Zebra mussel (Dreissena polymorpha) Vertebrates Amphibians Main article: List of amphibians of the Upper Peninsula Birds * American bittern (Botanus lentiginosus) * American goldfinch (Carduelis tristis) * American kestrel (Falco sparverius) * American white pelican * Bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Baltimore oriole (Icterus galbula) * Barn owl (Tyto alba) * Belted kingfisher (Megaceryle alcyon) * Black duck * Black tern (Chlidonias niger) * Black-backed woodpecker (Picoides arcticus) * Black-capped chickadee (Poecile atricapillus) * Blue goose or snow goose (Chen caerulescens) * Bobolink (Dolichonyx oryzivorus) * Bobwhite quail * Boreal chickadee (Poecile hudsonicus) * Brant goose * Bonaparte's gull (Larus philadelphia) * Broad-winged hawk (Buteo platypterus) * Brown-headed cowbird (Molothrus ater) * Canada goose * Canvasback duck * Cardinal * Caspian tern (Sterna caspia) * Cedar waxwing (Bombycilla cedrorum) * Common loon (Gavia immer) * Common nighthawk (Chordeiles minor) * Common raven (Corvis corax) * Common tern (Sterna hirundo) * Coot * Crow * Double-crested Cormorant * Dovekie (Alle alle) (rare in state) * Downy woodpecker * Eastern meadowlark (Sturnella magna) * Forster's tern (Sterna forsteri) * Gray catbird (Dumetella carolinensis) * Gray jay (Perisoreus canadensis) * Great blue heron (Ardea herodias) * Great egret * Great horned owl * Greater yellowlegs (Tringa flavipes) * Green heron * Hairy woodpecker * Henslow's sparrow (Ammodramus henslowii) * European Herring gull (Larus argentantus) * House finch * House sparrow * King eider (Somateria spectabilis) * King rail (Rallus elegans) * Kirtland's warbler (Dendroica kirtlandii) * Least bittern (Ixobrychus exilis) * Lesser yellowlegs (Tringa melanoleuca) * Loggerhead shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) * Long-eared owl (Asio otis) * Long-tailed duck (Clangula hyemalis) * Mallard * Merganser * Merlin (Falco columbarius) * Mourning dove (Zenaida macroura) * Mute swan * Northern flicker * Northern gannet (Morus bassanus) (rare in state) * Northern goshawk * Northern harrier (Circus cyaneus) * Northern mockingbird (Mimus polyglottos) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * Peregrine falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Pheasant * Pigeon * Pileated woodpecker (Dryocuopus pileatus) * Pintail duck (Anas acuta) * Piping plover (Charadrius melodus) * Prairie warbler (Dendroica discolor) * Purple martin (Progne subis) * Red crossbill (Loxia curvirostra) * Redhead duck * Red-shouldered hawk (Buteo lineatus) * Red-tailed hawk * Red-throated loon * Red-winged blackbird * Ring-billed gull (Larus delawarensis) * Robin * Ross's goose * Ruby-throated hummingbird * Ruffed grouse * Rusty blackbird (Euphagus carolinus) * Sandhill crane (Grus canadensis) * Scarlet tanager (Piranga olivacea) * Scaup * Scoters * Sharptailed grouse * Short-eared owl (Asio flammeus) * Snipe * Snowy owl * Sora rail * Spruce grouse (Canachites canadensis) * Trumpeter swan (Cygnus buccinator) * Tundra swan * Turkey vulture (Cathartes aura) * Upland sandpiper (Bartramia longicauda) * Virginia rail * Western meadowlark (Sturnella neglecta) * White-fronted goose * Wild turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Willet (Tringa semipalmata) * Wilson's phalarope (Phalaropus tricolor) * Wood duck * Woodcock * Yellow rail (Corturnicops noveboracensis) * Yellow-throated warbler (Dendroica dominica) Extinct * Passenger pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) * Heath hen (Tympanuchus cupido cupido) * Carolina parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) Fish * Alewife (Alosa pseudoharengus) * American gizzard shad (Dorosoma cepedianum) * American eel (Anguilla rostrata) * Atlantic salmon (Salmo salar) * Black buffalo (Ictiobus Niger) * Black bullhead (Ameiurus melas) * Black crappie (Pomoxis nigromaculatus) * Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) * Bigmouth buffalo (Ictiobus cyprinellus) * Brook (five-spined) stickleback (Culaea inconstans) * Brook silverside (Labidesthes sicculus) * Brook trout (Salvelinus fontinalis) * Brown bullhead (Ameiurus nebulosus) * Brown trout (Salmo trutta) * Bowfin (Amia calve) * Burbot (Lota lota) * Channel catfish (Ictalurus punctatus) * Chinook salmon (Oncorhynchus tshawytscha) * Coho salmon (Oncorhynchus kisutch) * Common carp (Cyprinus carpio) * Dace * Darter * Flathead catfish (Pylodictis olivaris) * Freshwater drum (Aplodinotus grunniens) * Goldfish (Carassius auratus) * Grass carp (Ctenopharyngodon idella) * Grass pickerel (Esox americanus vermiculatus) * Green sunfish (Lepomis cyanellus) * Killifish * Lake herring or Northern cisco (Coregonus artedi) * Lake sturgeon (Acipenser fulvescens) * Lake trout (Salvelinus namaycush) * Lake whitefish (Coregonus clupeaformis) * Largemouth bass (Micropterus salmoides) * Longear sunfish (Lepomis megalotis) * Longnose gar (Lepisosteus osseus) * Longnose sucker (Catostomus catostomus) * Menominee or round whitefish (Prosopium cylindraceum) * Mooneye (Hiodon tergisus) * Muskellunge (Esox masquinongy) * Ninespine stickleback ( Pungitius pungitius) * Northern hogsucker (Hypentelium nigricans) * Northern pike (Esox lucius) * Orangespotted sunfish (Lepomis humilis) * Oriental weatherfish (Misgurnus anguillicaudatus) * Pacu (Serrasalminae) * Pink salmon (Oncorhynchus gorbuscha) * Pumpkinseed (Lepomis gibbosus) * Quillback (Carpiodes cyprinus) * Rainbow darter (Etheostoma caeruleum) * Rainbow smelt (Osmerus mordax) * Rainbow trout or Steelhead (Oncorhynchus mykiss) * Redear sunfish (Lepomis microlophus) * River redhorse (Moxostoma carinatum) * Rock bass (Ambloplites rupestris) * Round goby (Neogobius melanostomus) * Ruffe (Gymnocephalus cernuus) * Sauger (Sander canadensis) * Saugeye (Sander canadensis X Sander vitreus) * Sculpin * Sea lamprey (Petromyzon marinus) * Shiner * Smallmouth bass (Micropterus dolomieu) * Smallmouth buffalo (Ictiobus bubalus) * Sockeye or kokanee (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Splake (Salvelinus namaycush X Salvelinus fontinalis) * Spotted gar (Lepisosteus oculatus) * Stonecat (Noturus flavus) * Threespine stickleback (Gasterosteus aculeatus) * Topminnow * Trout-perch (Percopsis omiscomaycus) * Tubenose goby (Proterorhinus marmoratus) * Walleye (Sander vitreus) * Warmouth (Lepomis gulosus) * Western mosquitofish (Gambusia affinis) * White bass (Morone chrysops) * White crappie (Pomoxis annularis) * White perch (Morone americana) * White sucker (Catostomus commersonii) * Yellow bullhead (Ameiurus natalis) * Yellow perch (Perca flavescens) Extinct fish * Bigeye chub (Hybopsis amblops) * Bluepike (Sander vitreus glaucus) * Blackfin cisco(Coregonus nigrpinnis) * Deepwater cisco (Coregonus johannae) * Grayling (Thymallus arcticus) * Ironcolor shiner (Notropis chalybaeus) * Mississippi paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) * Shortnose cisco (Coregonus reighardi) * Weed shiner (Notropis texanus) Mammals * American bison (no longer occurs) * American marten * American water shrew * American badger * Big brown bat * Black bear * Beaver * Bobcat * Canada lynx * Cinereus shrew * Eastern cottontail * Eastern mole * Cougar123 * Brown rat * Coyote * Eastern chipmunk * Elk * Ermine * Feral swine * Fisher * Fox squirrel * Gray fox * Gray wolf * Grey squirrel * Groundhog (woodchuck) * Hoary bat * House mouse * Indiana bat * Least chipmunk * Least weasel * Little brown bat * Long-tailed weasel * Meadow vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) * Meadow jumping mouse * American mink * Moose * Muskrat * North American river otter * Northern short-tailed shrew * Peromyscus maniculatus (deer mouse) * North American porcupine * Opossum * Prairie vole * Raccoon * Red-backed vole * Red bat * Red fox * Red squirrel * Silver-haired bat * Snowshoe hare * Southern bog lemming * Southern flying squirrel * Star-nosed mole * Striped skunk * Thirteen-lined ground squirrel * White-footed mouse * White-tailed deer * Wolverine (last sighting 2010) * Woodland caribou (last sighting, 1928 on isle royal) * Woodland jumping mouse * Woodland vole Reptiles Main article: List of reptiles of the Upper Peninsula Listed by specific region *List of Fauna of the Copper Country *List of Fauna of the Keweenaw Peninsula *List of Fauna of Isle Royale National Park Listed by county *List of Fauna of Alger County *List of Fauna of Baraga County *List of Fauna of Chippewa County *List of Fauna of Delta County *List of Fauna of Dickinson County *List of Fauna of Gogebic County *List of Fauna of Houghton County *List of Fauna of Iron County *List of Fauna of Keweenaw County *List of Fauna of Luce County *List of Fauna of Mackinac County *List of Fauna of Marquette County *List of Fauna of Menominee County *List of Fauna of Ontonagon County *List of Fauna of Schoolcraft County Listed by Status By IUCN Conservation Status *List of Least Concern Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Near Threatened Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Vulnerable Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Endangered Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Critical Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Extinct In The Wild Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Extinct Fauna of the Upper Peninsula By rarity *List of Common Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Fairly Common Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Uncommon Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Scarce Fauna of the Upper Peninsula *List of Rare Fauna of the Upper Peninsula See Also *List of Flora of the Upper Peninsula Category:Lists